fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
In the Same World as You
In the Same World as You (きみのいる世界 Kimi no Iru Sekai) is the first character song for Kagamine Moira, sung by her voice actress Amamiya Sora. The song also makes an appearance in the attack Rhapsody Baroque. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Watashi wa chiheisen haruka ni koete ikitai to omou Watashi wa watashi ga zetsubō de naze michite iru ka shiranai Sore wa watashi ga sakebu to dōjini watashi o shōhi shite iru Watashi wa naze dare demo nashi de dake, dearu ka? Nijiiro no hikari wa watashi ni totsuzen bishō suru Kichōna hana o tsukamu koto Watashi wa ko to hikari watashi yokkyū o kanjiru koto ga dekiru Kimi no iru sekai Watashi ga tatsu basho kara Watashi wa furi bishō suru koto o mimasu Kaze wa watashi o hanareta fuku koto o kokoromite iru Shikashi sore wa watashi ga saishūtekini Shiawasedearunode watashi ni kakawaranai Watashi wa mō obienai Watashi wa watashi no jūyō jinbutsu o tsurekaeru |-|Kanji= 私は地平線はるかに超えて行きたいと思う 私は私が絶望でなぜ満ちているか知らない それは私が叫ぶと同時に私を消費している 私はなぜだれでもなしでだけ、であるか？ 虹色の光は私に突然微笑する 貴重な花をつかむこと 私はこと光私欲求を感じることができる きみのいる世界 私が立つ場所から 私は振り微笑することを見ます 風は私を離れた吹くことを試みている しかしそれは私が最終的に 幸せであるので私にかかわらない 私はもうおびえない 私は私の重要人物を連れ帰る |-|English= I want to go far away beyond the horizon I do not why I am filled with despair It’s consuming me as I cry Why am I alone, without anyone? The rainbow-coloured light suddenly smiles upon me Grasping the precious flower I can feel a desire that lights me up In the same world as you From the place where I stand I see you waving and smiling The winds are trying to blow me away But it doesn’t concern me Because I’m finally happy I won’t be scared anymore I will bring back my most important person Full |-|Romaji= Watashi wa chiheisen haruka ni koete ikitai to omou Watashi wa watashi ga zetsubō de naze michite iru ka shiranai Sore wa watashi ga sakebu to dōjini watashi o shōhi shite iru Watashi wa naze dare demo nashi de dake, dearu ka? Nijiiro no hikari wa watashi ni totsuzen bishō suru Kichōna hana o tsukamu koto Watashi wa ko to hikari watashi yokkyū o kanjiru koto ga dekiru Kimi no iru sekai Watashi ga tatsu basho kara Watashi wa furi bishō suru koto o mimasu Kaze wa watashi o hanareta fuku koto o kokoromite iru Shikashi sore wa watashi ga saishūtekini Shiawasedearunode watashi ni kakawaranai Watashi wa mō obienai Watashi wa watashi no jūyō jinbutsu o tsurekaeru Hason wa yukkuri watashi no hoho ochiru Watashi wa baiorin no kanashī merodī o kikimasu Towa ni iku koto ga dekiruga Watashi wa tsurekaeru hōhō o mitsukeru Watashi wa tsukareta watashi ga atte mo ikani Anata no kata ni hashiru koto o tomenai Watashi no kanji wa tashika ni watashi ga utau toki wa itsu demo tassuru Kimi no iru sekai Nemutte iru ka? Watashi o naze kiku koto ga dekinai ka sore wa aru ka? Watashitachi no kessoku o, akutai yori tsuyoi shinpai shite wa ikenai Watashi ga tatsu basho kara Watashi wa furi bishō suru koto o mimasu Kaze wa watashi o hanareta fuku koto o kokoromite iru Shikashi sore wa watashi ga saishūtekini Shiawasedearunode watashi ni kakawaranai Watashi wa mō obienai Watashi wa watashi no jūyō jinbutsu o tsurekaeru |-|Kanji= 私は地平線はるかに超えて行きたいと思う 私は私が絶望でなぜ満ちているか知らない それは私が叫ぶと同時に私を消費している 私はなぜだれでもなしでだけ、であるか？ 虹色の光は私に突然微笑する 貴重な花をつかむこと 私はこと光私欲求を感じることができる きみのいる世界 私が立つ場所から 私は振り微笑することを見ます 風は私を離れた吹くことを試みている しかしそれは私が最終的に 幸せであるので私にかかわらない 私はもうおびえない 私は私の重要人物を連れ帰る 破損はゆっくり私の頬落ちる 私はバイオリンの悲しいメロディーを聞きます 永久に行くことができるが 私は連れ帰る方法を見つける 私は疲れた私があってもいかに あなたの方に走ることを止めない 私の感じは確かに私が歌う時はいつでも達する きみのいる世界 眠っているか？私をなぜ聞くことができないかそれはあるか？ 私達の結束を、悪態より強い心配してはいけない 私が立つ場所から 私は振り微笑することを見ます 風は私を離れた吹くことを試みている しかしそれは私が最終的に 幸せであるので私にかかわらない 私はもうおびえない 私は私の重要人物を連れ帰る |-|English= I want to go far away beyond the horizon I do not why I am filled with despair It’s consuming me as I cry Why am I alone, without anyone? The rainbow-coloured light suddenly smiles upon me Grasping the precious flower I can feel a desire that lights me up In the same world as you From the place where I stand I see you waving and smiling The winds are trying to blow me away But it doesn’t concern me Because I’m finally happy I won’t be scared anymore I will bring back my most important person Tears slowly fall down my cheek I hear a sad melody on a violin Although you may be gone forever I’ll find a way to bring you back I won't stop running towards you No matter how tired I am My feelings will surely reach you whenever I sing In the same world as you Are you sleeping? Is that why you can’t hear me? Don’t worry, our bond is stronger than the curse From the place where I stand I see you waving and smiling The winds are trying to blow me away But it doesn’t concern me Because I’m finally happy I won’t be scared anymore I will bring back my most important person Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:HanasakiTsubomi997